


Sweeter Than Candy on a Stick

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Short One Shot, very short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard has a thing for Frank's fingers.





	Sweeter Than Candy on a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Day four: fingers

Frank's fingers pushed past Gerard's lips, and he sucked on them eagerly.

 

"Good, baby?" Frank purred, thrusting his fingers slowly into the other man's mouth.

 

Gerard whined, tongue swirling around his lover's strong, calloused fingers. His gaze was fixed on Frank, eyes desperate and pleading.

 

"Wanna suck on my cock instead?" Frank said with a smirk, shoving his fingers down Gerard's throat.

 

Gerard gagged, whimpering softly and nodding his head in agreement.

 

Frank slipped his fingers out of the other man's mouth and wiped them down Gerard's face, making a wet mess of saliva. "Good boy. On your knees."


End file.
